


Ways We's Meet

by ryanblazewood



Category: The Creatures, goldenblackhawk - Fandom, immortalhd - Fandom
Genre: ImmortalAnex - Freeform, M/M, warning: sads in version b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanblazewood/pseuds/ryanblazewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of LanaDelRaywood's "Way's We'd Meet"<br/>Immortalanex and Sads<br/>(Told from Aleks' side of things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanadelraywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/gifts).



1.) Your stupid friends and my stupid friends added us into a Skype call together. You told us you were a girl and I believed it because of your voice.

2.) You Skype called me on accident, but kept talking to me because I was listening to you rant. Obviously you weren't a girl gamer.

3.) I thought you had a distinct voice, so I messaged you because I was interested in talking to you because of how you let words spill from your tongue and into audial Angels.

4.) We became friends, very fast, and started talking about our favorite games, relationship shit, and movies. We got along really well.

5.) You became a regular in my videos on YouTube. The fans loved you and wanted more of you, like I did, but without less of a fire burning at their hearts like I hid.

6.) Finally we met in person, and you were taller than I thought, and younger, which made things kinda awkward. We made out on my hotel balcony and fell asleep to the Seattle skyline, sulking from heavy rain and traffic of the previous day.

7.) I moved to Denver to be with the guys. We both got girlfriends but we still carried the heaviness of that early September rendezvous. They'd never know, of course, plus you were still in high school and I was 21.

8.) You moved to Denver. You're anxiety and depression and paranoia was a really big obstacle but they guys loved you and wanted you to join us, so you did.

9.) The flight to Boston to meet my family. We'd both broken up with our girlfriends due to how right we felt together. We went so you could meet them, and then we basically proposed at dinner to each other.

10.) The wedding wasn't traditional. Black, red, and gold everywhere. Velvety cake and drunken friends stumbled around while we sat in the back and laughed, talking about how lucky we are.


	2. Version B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the sad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death tw. Drug mentions.

1.) A Skype call with mutual friends. We both got added to a big group and I was very drunk. I hit on you and you rejected my advance. I backed off.

2.) A few months later you messaged me out of the blue. You said you remembered me and that you liked how I talked, and that the slur of my voice reminded you of home. You were high, and you then called me, and we talked for hours.

3.) Dating began a while after that. The age difference affected you because I was 21 and you were 16, which is kind of illegal in this country. None the less, we went on strong.

4.) The first time we met in person, I had you and you cried. It was at a convention and I wasn't even paying attention. You ran up to me and threw your arms around me, and that's when home and heart connected.

5.) You ran away from home. You came to live with me in Boston, across the country from your Seattle. You were thunder and I was lightening, horrible apart but absolute chaos together. I saw storms in your eyes and floods in mine, but nothing beats the hurricane we made.

6.) We moved to Denver to work. You were still only 17, but our love was not rushed, it was still tender and new, young and strong like you.

7.) You payed for us to go to a concert. It was Brand New and it was he best night of my life. You kissed me against the wall of the venue, not minding me being covered in sweat, and I not minding how drunk you got (with the help of a fake ID).

8.) We had an argument about the cats. Mine wasn't getting along with yours and the conflict arose when I asked you to put them in their cages at night. We went to bed upset at each other, but around 3am forgave ourselves by sinning in sweating while crying for ever thinking we hated one another.

9.) Hiking became a regular thing after moving to a house. Allowing more room for our jobs and home lives. We went to a foothill that had a path winding around to a spring. The dog loved it and so did you.

10.) A Skype call with mutual friends. I hadn't spoken to them in a long time, and I decided it was best I broke the news that way.

11.) The funeral was the final time we met, your body, broken beyond belief from a fall you took while hiking alone on a new path. I touched your arm under the suit, and I thoroughly believed that I could feel warmth radiating from you still. I got very drunk that night and don't remember much.

12.) I guess spirits don't meet in the after life after all.


End file.
